


Magic man

by Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)



Series: MBAV oneshots [2]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle
Summary: Benny tries to woo Della with magic, but it doesn't go well so his friends comfort him.
Relationships: Della/Benny Weir (unrequited), Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir
Series: MBAV oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046242
Kudos: 2





	Magic man

Benny stayed up all night practicing spells for his date with Della the next day. Everything had to be perfect, especially with how badly he messed up last time. She had just recovered from that, and he was 90% sure she just agreed to go on a date with him so he'd leave her alone. Nevertheless, he wanted to show her, and everyone, that he was a master spellcaster.  
They met up at a coffee shop, sitting in a booth by the window. There was a stage where musicians could play not too far from them.  
"So, how've you been?" Benny asked.  
"Pretty good. What about you?"  
Benny shrugged. "I've been okay. How's therapy going?"  
"It's been great. I think I'm making a lot of progress."  
"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Benny said, smiling back. "So this is gonna sound super cheesy, but.." he put on a smooth tone. "'Come here often?"  
She giggled. "Oh yeah, I love it here! Their iced coffee is amazing."  
"Ah. I don't really like coffee, but I like the food here."  
"You wanna order some?" She was about to call over a waiter when she noticed him shaking his head.  
"No need. I got magic."  
She scoffed. "What? Like, close-up magic?"  
Benny's face twisted in disgust. "No,I'm not that much of a nerd. I meant wizard magic." He recited a spell that was supposed to get her coffee, but nothing happened.  
"What did you just say?" She asked between coughs.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry." luckily, he had learned a lot of reverse spells as well, just in case he made mistakes. He quickly muttered the reverse spell.  
She cleared her throat. "What just happened?"  
"I just messed up. Let me-"  
She cut him off. "Let's just order food normally, okay magic man?"  
Ethan's voice echoed in his head, "You can do it, magic man."  
Yeah, he had this night in the bag. That was just a fluke. He just needed to really think about his next spell. He sighed as he called the waiter over to ask for a muffin, and an iced coffee for his date. The waiter asked if they wanted to pay to play some music as well. He noticed a sign by the stage telling customers to pay to raise the curtain for the band to play a song. He decided to try and magically raise the curtain. The curtain rose at his hand and music began to play. He pumped the fist of his free hand.  
She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing now?"  
"Just listen." he said as ambient music played throughout the coffee shop.  
"Oh nice, did you ask the band to play something?"  
"Not exactly." he turned to face her. "I made them-" he was about to excitedly explain the spell, but as soon as he moved his hands away from the curtains, the music stopped. "What the-" he put his hands in the same position as before and the curtains rose again, making the music continue. He moved his hands up and down as a test, creating what sounded like a staticky radio version of the song playing.He groaned as he fiddled with it.  
She looked around. "Did you set all this up?"  
He shook his head. "Just trying to show you something cool." he tried to get a little more of a handle on the curtains, but his aim was slightly off, so his date had to dodge a beam of magic.  
"You know what? Whatever cool thing you wanted to show me, I don't think I wanna see it anymore." She was about to walk away, but he told her to give him another chance. She shook her head. "This was your other chance."  
He nodded slowly. "Alright, I'm sorry for everything. See ya, I guess." 

He plodded to Ethan's house with his head hanging and his hands in his pockets. He knocked on the door.  
Ethan smiled when he opened it to see him. "Hey buddy! How'd the date go?"  
"Awful. I practiced my spells all night and I still fucked them up."  
"And you weren't able to talk to her either?" Ethan questioned.  
"When have I ever been good at talking to girls?"  
Ethan shrugged. "Fair enough. Come on in, Rory and I could use a third in Rise of the Dead."  
Benny sat next to Rory on the couch, followed by Ethan.  
"Remember, shoot the zombies, not me." Rory told Benny.  
"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled as he picked up a controller.  
"You okay dude?" Rory asked.  
Benny shook his head. "Couldn't win Della back,so none of my work paid off."  
" I mean, you got her to give you a second chance, so that's something, right?" Rory tried.  
"Yeah, but I was gonna try to impress her with magic and I kept messing up. I tried to get her coffee, and I got her coughing. I tried to get the band to play for free, and I accidentally gained control of it. I also nearly hit her with a spell." Benny explained.  
"Okay, but controlling the band with magic is pretty cool, even if you didn't mean to do it." Rory pointed out.  
"I just wish I could've shown her that I'm good at magic, 'cause if not, what am I good at?"  
"You're better at Rise of the Dead than Rory." Ethan said as he guarded their team from the zombies.  
Rory winced. "I'm not that bad, am I?"  
Benny shrugged. "I think we're on about the same level."  
"You're better at calculus than me, though."  
"But that doesn't impress girls." Benny reminded him.  
"It impresses me."  
Benny gave him a knowing look. "Are you a girl, Rory?"  
Ethan cut them both off. "Is that really all you care about? Getting girls?"  
"What about you? We use our nerdom to our advantage, but you, you're all "let's not talk about this nerd stuff around girls. I wanna look good in front of Sarah." Benny reminded him."At least I had the balls to try with the girl I liked."  
"I am just as capable-"  
"Uh, guys..You're about to get eaten by zombies." Rory cut in.  
Right. Shit. They quickly fought them off, high fiving when they beat the level. They both apologized,then went on to the next level. The three eventually got laser focused, fighting off large hoards level by level until they got to a cut scene, sighing with relief and sinking into the couch cushions.  
"You guys want anything from the fridge?" Ethan said as he got up to get himself something.  
"Could you get me another soda?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah sure. Here, I'm gonna chuck it."  
Rory caught it in mid air and took a big swig.  
While Ethan and Rory were getting themselves refreshments, Benny decided to try one more time at summoning food. He did want to be good at magic to look cool, but taking care of himself and his friends with it came first. He was actually able to conjure a pizza this time, luckily.  
"Woah! Looks like you're not so bad at magic after all." Rory said as he dug in.  
Ethan sat back down on the couch and looked around. "You did this?"  
Benny smiled smugly."Sure did."  
"Huh. Maybe you just messed up earlier because you were nervous." Ethan guessed. "I mean, I do that all the time."  
"That, and you like, just started doing magic." Rory added. "It took me forever to get my vampire ninja skills."  
Benny smiled fondly. "Thanks guys."  
"Thank you for the pizza." Rory said in between bites.  
"Yeah, and for helping with Rise of the Dead. Me and Rory had been stuck on that level all night." Ethan lamented. He put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good tonight, magic man."  
Rory wrapped an arm around him and raised his soda can. "To magic man!"  
Ethan and Benny smiled, clinking their cups with the can.  
Benny smiled a little wider. "Thanks, vampire ninja."  
"Okay, am I the only one in this group who doesn't have a cool nickname?" Ethan half-joked.  
Benny snickered."What are we supposed to call you? Genius plan man? Sparkly eyes?"  
"Truth seer?" Rory suggested.  
Ethan shrugged. "I don't hate truth seer."  
"If we're giving each other cool nicknames, we're gonna need, like, jackets or something, with them written on them." Benny mentioned. "Or like, our own comic book."  
Ethan shook his head. "We'd never be able to decide who the hero is."  
"I think the hero's pretty clear tonight." Rory said with a smirk.  
"All I did was play video games and eat pizza, same as every other night." Benny said noncommittally.  
"But, you got a spell right for once," Ethan brought up."So, clearly your practice is paying off."  
"Yeah, magic man lives on to fight another day!" Rory cheered.  
"Okay, now I seriously want a jacket with that name on it."


End file.
